Objectives To establish a non-surgical uterine flushing procedure to recover and study regulation of development of morulae and blastocysts in the bonnet monkey. ABSTRACT:There is a severe paucity of primate embryos to carry out studies on pre-/peri- implantation embryo biology in primates. For routine recovery of embryos, attempts are made to standardize a non-surgical uterine flushing technique (similar to that used in rhesus monkeys) in cycling bonnet monkeys (n=10). Unlike the rhesus, bonnet monkeys exhibit profuse cervical mucous secretion (estrogen dependent). Hence, the success of this procedure depends on the amount of mucous secretion which diminishes as the luteal phase progresses. Lack or negligible secretion facilitates maximal recovery of the uterine flushing (84%) and with moderate to excessive secretion, the recovery is low (14%). This is attributed to flaccid cervix leading to uterine fluid leak. Attempts are being made to perform uterine flushing at the appropriate time during the luteal phase of the mated cycles. Keywords uterine flushing (bonnet Monkey), embryo recovery, cervical mucous